blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Hare
Sir Hare is the twelfth episode of Blazing Dragons. It was preceded by Hermits and Heroes and followed by Bleepin' Beauty. Plot While taxing the peasants for air, Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3﻿ take advantage of the Code of Chivalry to prevent the dragon knights from stopping them, such as throwing torn paper to the ground (A dragon knight must always stop to pick up litter) and Evil Knight 3 disguised as a damsel in distress (a knight must always save a damsel in distress). Merle the Wizard creates a giant knight for Count Geoffrey, but it turns out to be a giant rabbit, Sir Hare. Geoffrey combines several plans and sends the Evil Spy to put a suggestion in the suggestion box for the code, saying to not harm a hair on a bunny's head. Thinking no harm can come to this, King Allfire makes it part of the code. Then Geoffrey challenges Camelhot to a winner-take-all duel between their champions, with Sir Hare as his champion. Queen Griddle volunteers Sir Loungelot, who sends Flicker to find out any of Sir Hare's possible weaknesses. When Flicker returns and tells Loungelot that Sir Hare is a rabbit, Loungelot is sure he can win easily. When Flicker tells Princess Flame, she tells him about the new rule on the Code of Chivalry, and they realize that Geoffrey set it up to ensure his victory. Allfire tells Loungelot right before the duel starts, and Loungelot is unable to attack Sir Hare, who beats him up until Flicker uses his new invention, the paint sprayer, to spray Geoffrey and his Evil Knights with orange paint. Sir Hare mistakes them for carrots, since they were starving him to make him mean, and so he chases after them. Loungelot takes the credit for the victory, even though he did not really do anything. Flame would have preferred for Allfire to know that Flicker was the one who saved the day, but Flicker says that according to the Code of Chivalry "A dragon knight will accept a job well done as reward enough", although Flame was hoping that Flicker's reward would be to become a knight. Trivia *When Flicker and Flame are trying to find a way to defeat Sir Hare without hurting him, Flicker's wings are missing. *This episode centers a bit on Flicker wanting to become a knight, as well as the fact that this has only been prevented by Loungelot stealing his credit, and also Flame's love for him which she hints at repeatedly when Flicker talks about becoming a knight and Flame says "And then?" Flame also tells Allfire that Flicker would make a good knight, to which Allfire even says he'll have to keep an eye on him.﻿ The episode was supposed to set Flicker up for becoming a knight, but the writers never got around to it before they were replaced. *Count Geoffrey using a giant rabbit as his secret weapon, as well as the brutal beating the rabbit gave Sir Loungelot, could possibly be a reference to the killer rabbit in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *This episode clarifies that Cinder is the upbeat left head and Clinker is the sullen right head. Cinder refers to Clinker by name. Category:Episodes